Flash Fiction Challenge  What If  The Shrine
by theicemenace
Summary: A Christmas Tag was requested.  Here's part 2.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Tissue alert! (Sorry, Dani.) The dialogue from _The Shrine_ came from GateWorld.

Thanks go out to the one responsible for giving me the idea for this story. I won't say who you are so a certain someone won't be upset with you.

_Merci,_

Sandy

**What If - The Shrine of Talus**

**Chapter 1**

Rodney sat on the floor moaning in pain watched over by Teyla and Ronon as John, Jennifer and Jeannie quietly conferred on how to help the physicist.

"…If we don't _try_, he's dead." Jennifer hadn't felt this helpless since she'd had to stand by and watch her mother slowly dying from ovarian cancer. She'd been thirteen and couldn't help her mother but _had_ to find a way to help Rodney. Atlantis needed him. _She_ needed him. _When did Rodney become so important to me?_

"Well, what do you need?" John asked urgently.

"To operate? I already told you."

"No. Bare _minimum_, what do you need?" The military man almost looked desperate. Jennifer had never seen him like this and it made her more nervous than she already was.

"More than I have in my medical kit. I mean, I'd need a scanner to find out the location of the parasite. I'd need the proper tools to cut his skull open…" she trailed off at seeing the light come on in John's eyes.

"All right. I've got an idea." He turned to Jeannie. "Keep him as far away from this thing as he can stand. We'll be back in twenty minutes."

John led Jennifer out of the shrine as Jeannie went to the others to help Rodney to his feet.

* * *

"Where're they going?" Rodney asked, pain making his voice rough, one hand still pressed to the side of his head over his right eye.

"Don't worry, Mer. They'll be back soon."

"Good, 'cause I'm ready to go home now." He groaned as his sister and friends hovered over him as if he were a newborn. It warmed his heart to know they cared so much that they'd risked their lives for him.

Jeannie smiled sadly at him, giving his hand a squeeze. "We'll be back in Atlantis before you know it." She turned to look out the opening carved in the stone of the shrine watching the water in the cove at the bottom of the waterfall, looking back over her shoulder at him.

"I mean _Earth_. After this, I'm taking a _long_ vacation on a beach with a fiber-optic hook-up."

Jeannie came to sit next to him on the boulder as far from the radiation source as possible. It was right at the edge of where he'd begun to feel the pain when Jennifer tested her theory about the parasite. It had hurt worse than anything he'd ever experienced before but he understood that it was the only way to get the information she needed quickly with the limited resources available.

He passed his hand over his forehead wiping away sweat. Now that he thought about it, he felt warm all over and a somewhat familiar tightness in his chest. _Fear_, he thought as he rubbed a hand up and down his sternum. Without warning, his stomach clenched and he pushed off the rock just barely managing to get out of sight before he lost what little was in his stomach.

Ronon followed him, gripping his arm as a wave of dizziness almost caused him to pitch head first into the wall. "Come sit down."

For once Rodney didn't argue. He let the Satedan lead him back to his sister's side but before he could sit down, a moan was forced out of his mouth and his legs gave out. "Can't (gasp) breathe…" Black spots obscured his vision. "Tell Jennifer…" An overwhelming sense of terror washed over him just as his consciousness faded out. He wasn't sure, but thought he heard Jeannie calling his name then…nothing.

* * *

"Mer!" Jeannie was at her brother's side instantly as was Teyla helping Ronon ease Rodney to the floor and roll him onto his back. "Oh, God! He's not breathing. Mer? Meredith!" She slapped him on the cheek but his head just lolled to the side, his eyes open a small slit.

Teyla touched two fingers under his right ear. "He has no pulse."

"We need Jennifer _now_! I'll start CPR." Jeannie ordered. Ronon was one step ahead of her.

"Ronon to Keller. McKay's collapsed." Ronon didn't bother with further conversation as he crouched near Rodney's feet watching Jeannie and Teyla doing chest compressions and breathing for the physicist.

They hadn't been at it long but Jeannie was already beginning to tire. She would've asked Ronon to take over but refused to stop. He was her brother and she loved him. She_ had_ to do this.

* * *

A shout came from outside and John and Jennifer returned a few moments later. The others quickly got out of the medical doctor's way so she could work. Shrugging off the medical kit, she opened it and pulled out a device the size of a football with pads attached by wires. Before using the defibrillator, she performed the same rituals they'd seen medical professionals do hundreds of times before with speed and precision. No unnecessary movements or wasted motions. Her hands-on assessment done, she handed John a pair of scissors. "Open his shirt."

He knelt down across from her, grabbed the upper edge of Rodney's shirt and slit it all the way to the bottom and parted the edges. She placed one of the pads on his chest and the other on his left side under his arm. Behind her, she could hear Jeannie's strained voice whispering, "Come on, Mer. You can do it."

"Clear!" There was a _thunk_ and Rodney's body twitched. The display jumped, there were a few blips then the flat line appeared again. She did it several more times but no more blips appeared on the screen. Just the straight, flat line.

When she powered up for another try, John reached out to stop her with a hand on her arm. "It's no use, Doc. He's gone."

"No! There has to be something more we can do." She pulled the medical kit to her, dumped the contents on the floor and began rummaging through the syringes, vials, gauze, alcohol pads, suture kits and other items. But there was nothing there that could help save the life of Doctor Rodney McKay. "Anything. Th-there has to be s-s-something…"

* * *

Now Jennifer was crying, too. John brought her to her feet, her strong surgeon's hands digging furrows in his forearms that he barely felt. Teyla came to Jennifer's side, a slender arm going around her shoulders to lead her away from the still form of their friend. He glanced over at Jeannie who had her head on Ronon's chest, the big man's arms across her back holding her close while her body shuddered.

Watching his friends give and receive comfort without a second thought made him wish he was capable of doing the same. Instead, he went to the shrine's opening and gestured several of the soldiers over, had a quick whispered conversation with them and stood back so they could enter. More gently than anyone would have guessed, the Marines lifted Rodney and, without a word, carried him through the forest to the Jumper.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Thanks to ladygris and dwparsnip for their contributions.

_Gracias,_

Sandy

**What If - The Shrine of Talus**

**Chapter 2**

Inside the Jumper, Rodney's body lay on the bench seats covered with a blanket. Eyes averted, John went to the pilot's seat, Ronon and Teyla already in their usual seats leaving shotgun empty, reserved for someone who would never sit there again. Jennifer and Jeannie sat together by the draped form, holding hands and sniffling.

Several of the Marines stood at the back near the hatch, their usual boisterousness gone for now. Most of them hadn't really liked the physicist but they did respect his position and his abilities. They knew that Atlantis would have been destroyed many times over without his brilliantly executed seat-of-the-pants, we-are-so-screwed-if-this-doesn't-work strategies for saving them.

The Jumper lifted off, cloaked and headed for the Stargate. When they got close, John said, "Rod-Ronon, dial the 'gate."

Without a word, the Satedan did as requested. The moment the first chevron engaged, the Wraith began firing on them. John didn't even bother to return fire, just ignored it and flew into the wormhole.

* * *

Rodney found himself looking down at his friends as they worked to restore life to his body. Though he had a fear of heights that was close to a phobia, he didn't feel the vertigo he usually did. He also knew something they didn't. Since his last time under the scanner, the parasite in his brain had spawned bits of itself that floated through his bloodstream to his organs where they had begun to expand. The ones in his heart had damaged it to the point where it was no longer able to support his body causing him to have a massive heart attack. It was similar to what happens when a dog gets heartworms. Had they been on Atlantis, the result would have been the same.

He didn't know how he knew these things, but he did. Jennifer would discover it when she did the autopsy he'd made her promise to perform in order to learn more about the creature that had slowly robbed him of his intellect and, ultimately, his life.

Jennifer started to cry when John stopped her from continuing her efforts to revive him. Rodney wasn't angry with his friend for doing so because he knew it wouldn't have done any good. He was just a little surprised to see her shedding tears over him. Did she care that much, maybe even love him as he loved her? He tried to remember when he fell in love with her but couldn't pinpoint the exact moment, probably because it was a series of moments. A smile of affection appeared on his face as they flashed through his memory.

Jennifer and he working together to save Elizabeth's life.

…inviting him to play a silly game while they worked to free themselves from the Genii mining pit.

…sitting across from him in the bar, giggling as he drank his beer with a straw because his hands were bandaged then laughing when it went up his nose. She'd used a napkin to clean his face for him so he wouldn't soil his bandages, her hands gentle and strong at the same time.

…sharing a bag of popcorn at movie night, grabbing his hand when the alien jumps out at Will Smith at the beginning of _Men in Black._

…at dinner in the Mess Hall with their friends, sneaking some of his fries when his head was turned.

…watching the video of him telling her he loved her.

That last thought startled him because there was no way he could have seen her sitting at her workstation in the Infirmary late at night, remote in hand, hitting rewind over and over…

"Your friends love you, you know, though they'd never say so."

"And I…" Rodney was brought up short by the mellow voice. Someone was here with him, wherever _here_ was.

Standing beside him was a woman with dark hair and a wise expression. An aura of serenity surrounded her and the air itself seeming to glow. "Who the hell are _you_?"

"Daniel Jackson may have spoken of me." She smiled. "My name is Oma Desala."

* * *

On Atlantis, the news of Rodney's death spread like a wildfire out of control. Woolsey didn't have to make the announcement though he did anyway. Within the hour, the only people who hadn't heard were Torren, the night shift and the teams still offworld. Most were saddened, some cried, all were shocked.

* * *

John wanted a beer with his friends but needed to be alone to process his grief. The loss of his friend hit him in a place he'd seldom been touched, his heart. Unconsciously, his hand rested on the spot, his fingers flexing. He realized what he was doing and forced himself to stop.

Opening the mini-fridge reminded him it was empty of everything but water. He slammed it harder than he meant to then let himself down on the side of the bed. Staring at the floor brought to mind the time he'd tried to teach Rodney to meditate.

With a snort of frustration, he went into the bathroom, showered, changed into pj's then stood in the middle of his room trying to decide what to do next. He went to the closet, pulled out his dress blues and hung them on the back of the bathroom door, remembering the last time he'd worn them. Carson had returned and the hope that Rodney might do the same flared briefly then was gone.

Suddenly, he couldn't stay here.

Shoving his feet into socks and sneakers, John left his quarters thinking about going for a long run. As he passed the balcony door, he thought he heard a sound and followed it outside. Jennifer was sitting on the bench, tissues wadded in one hand and a bottle of beer in the other.

"Doc?" Jennifer jumped at the sound of his voice but didn't say anything. He accepted the unspoken invitation and sat down next to her.

Without a word she handed him the bottle. When he didn't take it, she gave him a soggy smile. "I don't have cooties."

A small smile mirrored hers. "That's what _all_ the girls say and the next thing you know…" He finally took the bottle, tipped it up and allowed a few swallows to go down his throat before handing it back. Jennifer took a drink herself then set it on the floor between them.

They watched the moons slowly track across the sky for a while then Jennifer said, "He told me he loved me."

John wasn't surprised. He'd seen the way Rodney had been looking at her recently. "Did…do you love him?"

Jennifer shrugged, her throat tightening. Tears welled up and spilled down her cheeks. "I was starting to."

She got up and went to the railing. Ignoring her fear of heights, she looked over the edge. The bench creaked and John came to stand next to her offering comfort in the only way he knew how, with his presence. Unfortunately, that wasn't good enough for her. Needing the closeness, she turned to him, wrapped her arms around his chest, holding him tight, her face pressed into his shirt. After a few seconds, he put his arms awkwardly around her and she relaxed fully against him until she remembered his aversion to physical contact and pushed away. "Sorry. I…" Using the tissues still in her hand, she dabbed at her eyes.

Taking refuge in military protocol, his hands clasped themselves behind his back. "No harm done, Doc." He nodded and they moved back to the bench, each taking one more sip of the beer.

"When he…when the memory loss got to be… I, uh, would bring him out here. We'd just sit and look at the sky. One night it was so cloudy we thought it was going to rain but it didn't. I got chilly and he put his arm around me for warmth. Before I knew it, we were kissing. Then he…"

"Maybe you shouldn't…"

Jennifer stared at him, confused then blushed. "No, nothing like that. He was a perfect gentleman." She took another drink, swallowed. "He asked me to marry him."

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**What If - The Shrine of Talus**

**Chapter 3**

Rodney could see nothing but the white light. In the distance he heard a choir of angels singing. "Where are we?"

"This is your idea of what heaven would be like."

"Oh? If I'm in control then it can be anything I want, right?" He closed his eyes. The air around the two of them shifted and changed to an idyllic tropical island with warm sand and swaying palm trees. The music had been replaced by the sound of the waves crashing onto the shore. He glanced around with great satisfaction. "So, what's this all about?"

"I've come to make you an offer."

"And if I refuse?" Rodney was skeptical of all things spiritual, not completely certain he believed in an all-powerful being. He watched the white robes she wore shimmer and change to conservative white shorts, a tank top, beach hat and sunglasses, his eyes widening at her transformation.

"Your soul will be sent to its just reward." Her smile never dimmed. "If you accept, you will ascend."

He looked puzzled. "But what about meditation, releasing your burden, all that crap? I haven't done _any_ of that. Well, not recently." The scene changed again and Rodney was sitting on a blanket with Oma beside him.

"You're closer than you realize, Rodney."

"Really? Oh, I get it. That _parasite_ did this to me."

"While it was slowly stealing your memories and your life, it also took away your arrogance and self-glorification, replacing it with a tranquility and peace you'd not known since you were a small child."

Rodney concentrated and a drink garnished with pineapple and cherries and a little umbrella appeared in his hand. He took a sip while he considered what Oma was proposing. _Ascension equaled phenomenal cosmic powers!_

He thought about all the things he could do with the powers of an Ascended being. By the time he'd gotten to the justified punishment he'd heap upon the Wraith in general and Michael in particular, Oma was shaking her head.

"You can observe, even advise, but you cannot interfere in the affairs of mortals."

"_Wonderful._ A prime directive for Ascendees, or whatever we're supposed to call ourselves." His sarcasm lashed out as he watched all his tentative plans dissolve like sugar in hot coffee. "That _really_ sucks."

"Yes, it does."

With a resigned huff, Rodney finished his drink and thought the glass out of existence. He stood and reached down to help Oma to her feet then brushed the sand from his hands. "What do I do?"

"Nothing." For a response, Oma's body began to glow. It swelled until both she and Rodney were swallowed up. The light faded until it was gone and so were they.

* * *

Teyla sat in the Mess Hall watching Ronon bounce Torren on his knee. Much to her surprise, the big, gruff man was very good with him and the boy seemed to adore him in return. Torren reached up to tug on one of the dreadlocks and Ronon distracted him by offering a slice of apple.

"I have been thinking of how best to honor Rodney's memory."

"Oh?"

The Athosian nodded. "I have talked it over with Kanaan and he is agreeable. Torren's name will now be Torren John Rodney Emmagan."

Ronon nodded approval. "Good idea."

Her hand reached out to ruffle her son's hair. "And when he is old enough to understand, I will tell him all about one of the most courageous men I have ever known."

* * *

The funeral was over, had been for several days. All that remained was for Jeannie to return to the planet of her birth with the urn that contained the earthly remains of her brother. She hadn't sent a message to Kaleb and Madison yet. News of that nature was better delivered in person. She also dreaded the fact that she'd have to do it all again for the benefit of his friends and colleagues on Earth.

Per Rodney's instructions, his personal effects had been given to his friends though she did keep a few for herself and her family as well as all of his diplomas and awards. Someday the world would know about all the amazing and wonderful things he'd seen and done and she wanted to be ready. She was just sorry that his rise to fame would be posthumous, but then many great minds were ignored as unimportant until they were gone.

Nestling the handmade Athosian urn in the bottom of her bag, she stuffed her clothing in on top of it to keep it safe. It was a stalling tactic. There was one more thing she had to do before she left. To tell the truth, she really should have done this before. She just couldn't make herself do it until now.

That's how Jeannie found herself outside an office down the hall from Mr. Woolsey's. She took the opportunity to watch John through the window, her forehead creasing in puzzlement. He was in civilian clothes, his face intent on the monitor in front of him.

She watched him pause, a look of determination coming over his handsome features. He pushed away from the desk and reached for a small storage box. Removing the top, he began pulling items off the credenza behind him and placing them inside.

* * *

John sat in front of his workstation tapping vigorously at the keys. He wasn't in uniform because he'd finally had enough. Rodney's death was the final straw. John was quitting the Air Force, the expedition, _everything_. It had kept him from the most important people in his life, his family, for too long. Yes, the people of Atlantis were a surrogate family, but he needed to be with David, his wife and their kids. The rift between them had begun to heal after the death of his father but it couldn't continue with him living and working at a top secret base in another galaxy.

He had no idea what he would do going forward, but that didn't matter as long as he was as far from Atlantis as he could get.

John finished his resignation and reread it one last time, his finger hovering over the send key. Before he could change his mind he hit the button. It was a done deal. No going back. Soon, he'd be a civilian again.

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**What If - The Shrine of Talus**

**Chapter 4**

Jeannie entered John's office without knocking. "John! Merlin! _Sheppard!_ What the _hell_ are you doing?" She reached around him and started taking his things out of the box and putting them back into place on the shelves.

"What the hell are _you_ doing? I'm tryin' to pack here." He took hold of the other side of a frame she'd taken from the box but she refused to let go. They engaged in a tug of war, neither one willing to give in. "And _how _do you know my middle name? I've never even told _Rodney_."

She snorted as if the answer were obvious. "Mer's not the only one who can hack a computer."

"But…"

With a hard yank, she reclaimed the photo and set it back on the shelf. It was a family photo of his brother, sister-in-law and their two children. "John, your family's very important but you're needed here, too. _Go_ to Earth, spend some time with them but _come back_."

"Atlantis and Pegasus will be better off without me." His voice was so soft she had to strain to hear him. "It is my fault, you know, the Wraith. _I _killed the Keeper." He turned away so he wouldn't have to see disappointment in her eyes. "And when she died, it woke up not just _some_ of the hibernating Wraith, Jeannie. It woke up_ all_ of them and they woke up hungry."

That took the heat out of the blonde woman's anger. "I'm sorry, John. Mer never…" Her small hand touched him on the shoulder. He tried to pull away but she held on, forcing him to face her again.

He looked at the floor until she took him by the hand and gave him a shake. When he finally looked at her again all he saw was compassion as she drew him into a hug. For the second time in less than a week he let someone slip under his defenses. He looped his arms around her slender frame giving her a slight embrace. Putting her away from him, John reached for the photo, put it back in the box and snapped the lid into place. "Thanks for understanding, but I have to do this."

* * *

As John and Jeannie entered the transporter together, his mind kept wondering back to his dead friend. He pushed a hand through his hair then down to rub his eyes while he yawned. He hadn't slept well the night before.

In the Gate Room, others were rotating back to Earth, patiently waiting for John and Jeannie to join them.

John hefted his duffle on his shoulder. His personal items would be shipped later. "Chuck, where's Woolsey?"

"In the conference room, Colonel. Doesn't want to be disturbed."

"What's he doing?"

The Canadian shrugged. "No clue, sir. He's been in there for hours. The Mess Hall just delivered a tray so I'm guessing he's gonna be a while. Want me to give him a message?"

John shook his head, not bothering to correct him. "No. I've sent him an email." He turned to follow Jeannie down the stairs. His way was blocked by Evan Lorne and he did_ not_ look happy.

"Got your message. Sure I can't change your mind?"

"Sorry, Evan." He stuck out his hand and his former 2IC took it but reluctantly.

"It's been an honor, sir."

"For me, too." John turned to Chuck again. "Dial Earth."

"Yes, sir." Chuck had dialed the first three chevrons when power levels dropped to zero and all of Ops was plunged into darkness aside from the emergency lights. The Sergeant tapped ineffectually at his workstation as did his companions. "Sorry, sir. Power's down all over the city."

* * *

"Rodney! What did I tell you about interfering? I went out on a limb to convince the others you'd be a good candidate for ascension."

"Yeah, yeah." He waved her away as if she were an annoying insect. "They'll get over it and so will you. Now if you don't mind, I've got work to do. I have to stop someone from making an abysmal mistake."

Oma shook her head, secretly pleased with the seed she'd planted. She, and others like her, had kept a close watch on him in the years since his DNA was altered by the Ancient's device and nearly ascended. With him in their ranks they were sure to change the ways of the Ascended Ones. _And so like a man. Tell him __not__ to do something and naturally he does the exact opposite._ He was doing just what she'd hoped he would, openly defying their rules.

* * *

The screen behind the DHD lit up. Shapes began to appear, changing and morphing until they sorted themselves into the language of the Ancients. One by one they transformed into Standard English.

_*Stay, John. They need you.*_

"The _hell_…?"

Everyone stood transfixed as more words appeared.

_*We wouldn't have made it without you. You are essential to the continued survival of Atlantis, her people and the Pegasus galaxy.*_

"Who are you?"

_*Think about it, Colonel I'm-not-a-hero-but-I-play-one-on-television.*_

John exchanged a look with Jeannie who'd followed him into Ops. "Rodney!"

_*Got it in one. Being ascended's kind of cool but they've got __way__ too many rules.*_

"Where are you?" There was a long pause and John sense he was being grinned at.

_*Where I've been for the last five years, John.*_

John felt gentle pressure squeeze his right shoulder. Without conscious thought, his left hand came up but he encountered only the material of his T-shirt. "Don't…" he let the words hang in the air sensing his friend was no longer with them. It was the closest he would or could get to telling Rodney he missed him.

*_Watch over Jennifer. Keep her safe._*

"I will." He rolled his eyes at the next line of text.

_*By the way, you __do__ remember my sister's married, right?*_

They stared at the monitor and the words faded away as if they'd never been. Seconds later, everything came back up.

Chuck went to his workstation. "Full power's been restored, sir." Shrill alarms split the air startling them all. "Three Wraith hive-ships have just entered the solar system. Headed straight for New Athos."

* * *

"No!" Rodney shouted. He'd caught on quickly how to use his new-found powers. His arms were held away from his sides, his hands cupped as if he were holding a pair of baseballs. Concentrating, he gathered his strength preparing to dispose of the Wraith before they could reach Atlantis. "I have to…"

"You _can't_. You've already deflected a meteor shower away from M72-HP6 that would have caused an extinction-level event, altered the climate on M99-F1D from the massive millennia-long drought to lush farmland and stopped at least three suns from going nova. They're already regretting their decision to allow you to join us." Oma's voice had been calm and reasonable up till now. This time, however, it had a sharp edge. "There's talk of banishment."

He turned an angry expression on her she'd seldom seen from another being. "Atlantis is outmatched against three hive-ships. Our drone supply was depleted months ago and never replenished. We only have the one ZedPM so the shield strength is nowhere near full capacity. They _need_ my _help_!"

"Do they?" Her hands were laced together in front of her. Gone was the white shorts and tank top, replaced by the robes she normally appeared in. "Or are you just afraid they'll find out they can get by without you?"

* * *

John's duffle hit the floor as he headed for the Chair Room issuing orders as he went. "Shield up, Chuck. Jeannie, _stay here_. I'm in the chair. Lorne, get as many Jumpers in the air as we can." He hit his headset. "Sheppard to all units, Wraith hive-ships are approaching the city. Prepare to engage on the ground if the shield doesn't hold."

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**What If - The Shrine of Talus**

**Chapter 5**

The battle between Atlantis and the Wraith had been going on for forty long minutes and still it raged. They'd tried hailing them but their requests were ignored. Apparently this faction wasn't into talking _or_ negotiating. John couldn't spare his attention for SitReps though some of what was being said over the radios managed to get through. His loathing for the Wraith increased with every death.

When this was all over, John was going to have a long, long talk with Jeannie about following orders. Instead of staying in Ops as he'd told her to, she'd followed him to the Chair Room and was at this moment assisting Radek with repairs. She'd stood off to the side just watching him at first but when Radek arrived he'd put her to work.

He couldn't spend a great deal of time thinking about it now as he was busy shooting at the Wraith. The hive-ships were taking turns moving out of range to make repairs while the others hammered away at the shield. And it was working. Shield strength was down to twenty-seven percent. Not only that, but John was getting tired in both body and mind. Their supply of drones, minimal at the start, was almost gone so he'd had to pick his targets with extreme care and it was draining him.

Suddenly, a heavy barrage from all three ships battered relentlessly at the shields. Behind him, Radek was counting down to shield failure.

"…five…four…three…two…one…shields down."

* * *

Rodney closed his eyes, all his concentration going into helping Atlantis. He overloaded multiple systems on the Wraith ships and, one by one, they exploded, leaving nothing behind but debris. With a sweep of his hand that too was disposed of as they fell into the sun.

He brought his hands up in front of him, drawing them toward himself as if gathering someone or something to his chest. This brought the drones that had missed their targets back into the storage bay. Not only that, but he'd taken the Wraith drones from the ships before destroying them giving Atlantis a full complement though they'd need to tweak the firing sequence in order to make them work with the Ancient systems.

Opening his arms to the side in a grand gesture, he swept them slowly upwards until they were above his head. While the maintenance crews watched in shock and awe, fires went out and the city repaired itself leaving only minimal repairs to be completed.

Sensing the others were upset with him, he hurried to complete his task before they could stop him.

He made his way into Atlantis, searching out the dead and dying. Some he could help by fanning the small embers of life that still burned within to keep them alive until a medical team arrived. Others had been dead long enough that it was impossible even for him to revive them.

Next he went to the Infirmary level where, as always, organized chaos ruled, the corridors and wards filled beyond capacity. He helped the most severely injured first then the rest until everyone that could be saved had been saved. Injuries that were not life threatening, he left alone.

That done, he sought out Jennifer. She was calmly stitching a cut on the forehead of a Marine. He recognized the man but couldn't remember his name. She tied off the last stitch, cleansed the area and covered it with a bandage. With no room to keep the man, she sent him to his quarters with a smile and instructions for wound care.

Just as she stripped off her bloody gloves, he reached out to touch her on the cheek. She gasped and brought her hand to the area, looking around frantically. "Rodney?"

"I'm here, Jennifer, and I love you." Rodney whispered though she couldn't hear. He could have made his presence known, let her see him, but decided against it. This turned out to be a good choice on his part because not a moment later he heard someone call his name.

"Rodney."

He muttered "Oh, crap" under his breath then turned to face her with a false smile. "Oma. S-Something I can, uh, do for you?"

"_They_ want to see you."

"After you." He gestured for her to precede him. "I am _soooo_ fired, aren't I?"

* * *

"What the hell just happened?" John asked as he deactivated the chair.

"I…don't know. The Wraith ships just disintegrated. There's not even debris in orbit." Radek worked at the console bringing up screen after screen that showed most readings in the green. "All fires are out and there are reports that Atlantis is repairing itself."

No one said anything but they all were thinking the same thing: Rodney.

* * *

Jeannie slumped in relief when she felt John standing behind her then inhaled sharply when he touched her upper arms below the sleeves of her top. His hands were so warm, she didn't hesitate, just turned herself into his embrace. As though it was something he did on a regular basis, he wrapped both arms around her and held her close.

Radek didn't see what was going on behind him and probably wouldn't have cared if he had. He was busy doing remote diagnostics on key systems. Normally these systems couldn't be accessed from the Chair Room but he'd created a program just for times like this when it was easier to do it from here than to travel to the different areas of the city.

One system refused to accept his commands so he swore in Czech, picked up his equipment and left, all without once noticing that John and Jeannie were now locked in a heated and very passionate kiss.

* * *

"…you have only been among us for a short span of days, Doctor McKay. But in that time, you have broken the non-interference directive on more than a dozen occasions, the last of which was when you intervened on behalf of Atlantis in their fight with the Wraith." The voice seemed to be a combination of many voices all talking at once. "One or two in that interval could be excused but you've gone beyond the bounds of acceptability."

Rodney peered into the light but could only see vague shapes. "They're my friends. I couldn't let them…"

"The decision has been made."

"Ascended less than a week and I'm already in trouble. That _has_ to be some sort of record." Sighing heavily, Rodney stood up straight, hands clasped behind his back. "Um, exactly how long does this banishment last? Six months? A year? Two years?"

Oma appeared beside him, her usual serene expression replaced by one of sadness and disappointment. "You're not being banished, Rodney."

Hope flared within him that he wouldn't have to be spending an unknown amount of time all alone with no other beings to speak to and interact with. "That's good, right?"

"No, it isn't. The punishment you are to receive is one that is considered worse than death."

"Oh, I do _not_ like the sound of that," was the last thing Rodney said before a bright light engulfed him.

* * *

John had let Jeannie back him up against the wall, their lips never once losing contact. Her small and infinitely capable hands pulled his shirt from the waistband of his pants as he began to unbutton her top. She'd just brought her hands down to his belt buckle when they heard a loud thump.

They broke apart looking at each other in wide-eyed shock, suddenly realizing just what they were about to do. She did up her buttons while he tucked his shirt back in as they moved in the direction of the noise. When they got close, they heard moaning. Turning a corner, they saw the body of a man lying in a dimly lit area off to the right.

John crouched down next to the naked man and rolled him onto his back. What he saw shocked him more than finding Carson's clone in one of Michael's labs.

"Meredith! Oh, my God." Jeannie knelt down next to the brother she'd thought was gone forever. He was shivering so she cradled him in her arms to share her body warmth.

Removing his shirt, John draped it over Rodney as best he could then tapped his headset. "Medical to the Chair Room stat! Medical to the Chair Room." Sitting down opposite Jeannie, John wrapped his arms around both McKays for additional warmth.

His eyes met hers and he opened his mouth to say…he didn't know _what_ to say to her. She was married and they'd almost gotten down and dirty on the floor of the Chair Room. "Jeannie, I…"

"We have to talk. I'm…" She stopped talking when they heard the medical team coming toward them.

Carson was in the lead, one hand helping to pull a gurney piled high with equipment. "Oh, my God."

When they saw Rodney being held by John and Jeannie, the medical team was brought to a momentary standstill then erupted in a flurry of activity.

John put his arm around Jeannie's shoulders and drew her out of the way then looked down at her when she moved his arm from her shoulder to her waist. She was looking up at him with that crystal blue gaze of hers. He'd been attracted to her from the beginning but hadn't acted on it because she was married _and_ his best friend's sister. They both knew that, even if she were single, Rodney wouldn't approve of them having a relationship. He already didn't like that they were friends. They moved away from each other when Carson approached.

"How is he? What happened? How could he be here now?" Jeannie fired the questions at Carson without giving him a chance to answer making him smile. She was so much like Rodney.

"From my preliminary exam, he seems to be in perfect health. We'll, put him under the scanner and run a fair number of tests just to be sure. As for what happened and how he could be here now, the answer lies in the report on Dr. Jackson's ascension and rebirth. The first time, he returned without his memories. We won't know if it's the same with Rodney until he wakes up." He gave her hand a quick squeeze and followed his team to the transporter.

* * *

Rodney awoke hours later to the sounds, sights and smells of the Infirmary. He squeezed his eyes shut against the pain as his head pounded out a beat in time with the beeps of the heart monitor. "Hello?"

"Meredith!" Jeannie had been sitting beside him holding his hand but now she was looking down at him and gently brushing at the hair falling across his forehead. "How do you feel?"

"How do you _think_ I feel? My head hurts like _hell_." He finally opened his eyes to see Jeannie smiling at him. The sound of footsteps brought his gaze to the faces of John, Ronon, Teyla, Radek, Woolsey and Jennifer now standing around his bed watching him anxiously. "Where am I and who the hell _are_ all of you?" His forehead crease in annoyance when everyone laughed. "I'm _so_ glad you think this is so funny but I am _serious_. Who are you people? How did I get here, wherever here is?"

Jennifer's calm voice spoke from the other side of the bed. "We're your friends, Rodney. You've been…ill."

"I'll? I've never felt better." He searched his memory, confusion taking the place of annoyance. "At least I don't think so. Um, one more question."

"Go ahead."

"Who am I?" The annoyed expression came back when they laughed again.

Jeannie took him by the hand. "Your name is Dr. Meredith Rodney McKay…"

He gave her a skeptical look. "_Meredith_? Really?"

"…I'm your sister, Jeannie." Starting with John, who was at her side, she named each of his friends.

When his blue gaze reached Jennifer, it lingered, his eyes taking in her features one after the other. "Are we, you know, dating or something? I have a feeling…" He let the thought trail off when her cheeks turned pink and she looked shyly away.

A hand nudged him and Rodney turned his attention to John. "We're gonna get out of here and let you get some rest."

"Could I get something to eat, too? I'm starving!" Again they all laughed and Jennifer left to order him a tray. Rodney was still looking quizzically at John. "Um, John is it? Why do I have this overwhelming urge to tell you to stay away from my sister?"

Jeannie and John exchanged a quick almost guilty glance. "Not a clue."

* * *

John, still in his civilian clothes, caught up with Woolsey just as he reached the transporter. "Um, about that resignation…"

Woolsey looked John in the eye and raised one eyebrow. "I have no idea what you're talking about, Colonel. My email's been down all day."

With great relief, John nodded his thanks. Woolsey nodded back, tapped the screen and was gone.

* * *

Three days later, Rodney escorted Jeannie to the Gate Room for her return to Earth.

She gathered him into a tight hug. "I'll miss you, Mer."

"You, too." He stepped out of her embrace and handed over her bag. "Say hi to um…"

"Kaleb and Madison."

"Yeah, them." His memory had started to return though he didn't remember anything that happened in the few days he was ascended. "I'll be home for Christmas. Vancouver, right?"

"Right. I love you." She waited but he didn't respond so she slapped him on the arm.

"Oh, uh, love you, too." They hugged one more time as the dialing sequence was completed.

Back in his black BDU, John stepped forward, extending his hand. "Bye, Jeannie. Don't be a stranger."

She took his hand, holding it just a little longer than necessary though Rodney didn't seem to notice. "I won't. Good-bye, John." With a last wave, she stepped into the wormhole.

John nudged Rodney. "Let's get something to eat."

They entered the transporter together and John had just reached up to tap the screen when Rodney said, "Your middle name is _Merlin_?"

**The End**

**A/N: **Many thanks to my brainstorming buddies ladygris, dwparsnip and Shadows-of-Realm.

Dani, here's your happy ending. You're still my friend, right?

SL


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Timeframe: after John rescinds his resignation and before Jeannie returns to Earth.

**What If - The Shrine of Talus**

**The Tag**

**Chapter 6**

John's first order of business was to locate his 2IC and let him know he was back, though he'd never really left. He found Evan in a deserted hallway three levels down from Ops receiving SitReps and coordinating rescue and retrieval of the injured and dead personnel.

"Major?"

Evan turned, one hand to his ear to indicate he was on a call while the other tapped information into the tablet he rested on the seat next to him. "Get the list of the injured, dead and missing to Woolsey, me…" his eyes flicked to the side, "…and Colonel Sheppard ASAP. Good work, everyone. Lorne out."

"How's our situation?" John stood with hands clasped behind his back.

"After what happened, sir, I hesitate to say we were lucky but…"

"_Luck_ had nothing to do with it. It was McKay. He ascended and, apparently, coming to our rescue was a _big_ no-no. They sent him back 'Return to Sender'. He's in the Infirmary with little to no memory but is still as much of a pain in the ass as ever. Too bad they didn't teach him some manners while he was there."

Though the words said one thing, Evan heard the truth beneath the snarkiness. John had been profoundly affected by the death of his friend to the point where he'd quit. But now he was back. As long as he was here, the _why_ didn't mean squat.

The two men stepped into the transporter together, appearing a moment later in Ops. "Chuck, how we doing?"

Echoing Evan's statement, Chuck began his report. "We got _very_ lucky, sir. We lost three Jumpers and their pilots. Seven dead total and forty-three injured varying from slight to severe. Repairs have begun but after whatever that was that happened, but there's not much left for maintenance to do aside from sweeping and slapping on a new coat of paint." A beep drew his attention to the large monitor.

John saw Chuck's face come over with a baffled expression. "What is it?"

"Sir, sensors are now indicating that we have a full complement of drones plus extras." He tapped at the keyboard, still with that puzzled frown. "But there's something odd about them."

"Odd how?"

"It's…it looks like…sir, the drones are giving off a _Wraith_ signature."

John tapped his headset. "Sheppard to all units. Drone Bays _now_! Possible Wraith on the ground." He stuck out his hand and Evan slapped a Glock into it.

* * *

Evan stood beside his commanding officer staring in awe at the strange yet not devices resting in the drone cradles. Here and there were the few original drones that had been left before the engagement but the rest were definitely Wraith. They were similar in design to the Ancient weapons except the housing looking almost organic, like the Hiveships.

The squads dispatched to the other Drone Bays reported the same situation. Lots of Wraith _weapons_ but no Wraith Drones.

There was little John could say so he just handed the Glock back to Evan. "It's been a helluva day, Major. I'm hittin' sack."

"Yes, sir. My report will be on your desk by 0700."

"Make that 0900. I'm sleepin' in." John didn't wait for a response, just took off for the transporter and bed. Inside his quarters he found the duffle he'd dropped in Ops when the Wraith attacked. He made a note to thank Chuck.

Stripping off his clothes, he got in the shower and turned the water as hot as he could stand it. Now that he didn't have the enemy to worry about, his mind returned to what had happened in the Chair Room after the attack was over.

As the water hit the top of his head and flowed over his tired body washing away the sweat, grime and achy muscles, he wished it was as easy to clean his conscious. Never in his _life_ had he ever even kissed a married woman much less had an affair with one and wasn't about to start now. They had to talk before Jeannie left for home with the next dialout but damned if he knew what to say beyond "Sorry I almost had sex with you. Please don't tell your husband _or_ your brother."

He shut off the water, towel dried his hair then wrapped it around his waist. Pulling out his pajamas, he dressed and lay down on top of the covers with a groan. His consciousness was just fluttering out when he was jolted by the door chime. After a short debate over whether or not to answer it, he climbed out of bed and passed his hand over the sensor.

The cobwebs of sleep completely evaporated when he saw who his visitor was. "Jeannie."

* * *

Jeannie paced back and forth in the confines of her room. Meredith had quickly tired of her hovering and had sent her away. That left her with two things to worry about though after the fourth or fifth lap, only one remained.

She kept coming back to John and the kisses they'd shared in the Chair Room. _We didn't just kiss_, she reminded herself with a flush of embarrassment.

Sitting on the side of the bed, she wrapped her arms around herself for comfort but it only served to remind her of how strong John's had been and the sense of safety she'd experienced. In his arms she'd felt that nothing bad could or would happen to her or anyone she cared about ever again. It was the same yet different, stronger than the feelings she got when Kaleb touched her the same way. Especially these last few months.

Protectiveness wasn't the only thing she'd experienced. From the moment John had introduced himself the first time they met she'd sensed that he was attracted to her, very much so. And, though it was mutual, again, very much so, they both ignored it.

Until now.

_Now_ it was impossible to stop thinking about how warm his hands had been as they tangled in her hair. How his mouth had slipped and slid over hers as if he couldn't get enough. How his tongue had flicked out to touch hers the moment she'd parted her lips. How the two of them had engaged in a carnal battle in which there could only be winners.

Oohh, they _really_ had to talk. Glancing at the clock told her John was probably asleep which automatically led her to wonder what he wore to bed at night. Pajamas? Boxers and a T-shirt? Boxers alone? Nothing? Her rampant curiosity refused to let her relax enough to get into bed. She kept imagining him shirtless, one corner of his mouth lifted in a half grin, his hazel eyes dark green with desire.

When her mind's eye stripped him naked, she vaulted off the bed and left her quarters. Seconds later she was standing in front of his door. Three times she raised her hand to announce her presence and three times she stopped just short of touching the sensor. She turned to go, took two steps then came back, resolutely hitting the chime. The door slid open on his dimly lit room, the furniture vague shapes in the dark.

"Jeannie."

* * *

Jeannie just stood there watching John and twisting her hands together nervously. She didn't wait for an invitation, just stepped past him into the room, the door sliding shut behind her. He turned to face her, more than a little thrilled that she'd sought him out but also a little uneasy even as he thought how sexy she looked in a tank top and plaid sleep pants.

"I…you see, it's like this…I…never told Mer." She was breathing fast and he couldn't keep his eyes from dropping to her chest as it heaved. Muttering an oath that would have shocked her brother but impressed John, she raised her left hand. A hand that was bare of any adornment. "Divorce."

"Um, what?"

"We're getting a divorce. In three weeks Kaleb and I will no longer be married."

The revelation that she was now sort of available thickened the air in his lungs making him work harder for the oxygen that was necessary for continued survival. Before he could take a step in her direction, she launched herself at him, locking her arms around his neck and her lips on his. His hands gripped her waist, sliding up her ribs to the sides of her breasts then around to her back to pull her even closer.

Jeannie moaned hungrily into his mouth when he gripped the backs of her legs and lifted her. She wrapped her slim, toned thighs around his waist as he carried her over, laid her gently on the bed and followed her down.

_If Rodney finds out…_ Was his final thought before he stopped thinking at all. He knew that, should his friend discover what was about to happen between John and his sister, the physicist's retribution would be swift, sure and uncompromising. But when Jeannie pulled his T-shirt off over his head and skimmed her exceptionally talented hands over his bare chest, he just couldn't seem to make himself care.

* * *

Three days later, Rodney escorted Jeannie to the Gate Room for her return to Earth.

She gathered him into a tight hug. "I'll miss you, Mer."

"You, too." He stepped out of her embrace and handed over her bag. "Say hi to um…"

"Kaleb and Madison."

"Yeah, them." His memory had started to return though he didn't remember anything that had happened in the few days he was ascended. "I'll be home for Christmas. Vancouver, right?"

"Right. I love you." She waited but he didn't respond so she slapped him on the arm.

"Oh, uh, love you, too." They hugged one more time as the dialing sequence was completed.

Back in his black BDU, John stepped forward, extending his hand. "Bye, Jeannie. Don't be a stranger."

She took his hand, holding it just a little longer than necessary though Rodney didn't seem to notice. "I won't. Good-bye, John." With a last wave, she stepped into the wormhole.

**(Not) The End**

**A/N: **Because it was requested, a Christmas special will be coming up right around, uh, Christmas. Stay Tuned!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Welcome to part one of What If - The Shrine of Talus Christmas Tag. Part two will be out closer to Christmas Day. Enjoy!

_Mele Kalikimaka_,

Sandy

**What If - The Shrine of Talus**

**The Christmas Tag**

**Chapter 7**

Jennifer and Rodney arrived in the Gate Room laden with at least two duffle bags each. Their plans for this Christmas holiday were to spend three days with her dad, leaving Christmas Eve night to spend Christmas Day with his sister and her family. Gifts would be purchased at each location. The _Daedalus_ was on a mission but _Hammond_ was in orbit and Sam didn't mind giving them a lift there and back. They'd be back in Atlantis by New Year's Day now that Earth had a ZPM.

They got into line behind the others also rotating back to Earth for the holiday and stepped through the event horizon just ahead of John Sheppard who'd barely made it within the thirty-eight minute timeframe.

On the other side, General Landry greeted them from the Control Room. "Welcome home, boys and girls. The _Hammond_ is ready to transport you to your destinations whenever you're ready." He nodded to Walter who picked up a tablet and made his way to the Gate Room.

* * *

The Atlantis personnel disappeared one and sometimes two at a time until Rodney, Jennifer and John were all that remained.

"Dr. McKay, Dr. Keller, you're up next." Walter consulted the tablet. "You're transporting to a secluded area near Chippewa Falls, Wisconsin. A car has been ordered for you at a local agency not far from there."

"Thanks, Walter." Jennifer hefted her bags, settling the larger one on her shoulder more comfortably. "Ready to meet dad, Rodney?"

"No." The physicist sighed heavily. "I'm gonna get the third degree, right?"

"Yeah. But at least it won't just be the three of us. My aunt Sally, my cousins and their families will be there, too."

"Okay. Let's get this over with." He turned to John. "What're your plans?"

John was shrugging into a black leather jacket he'd pulled from his duffle. "Couple of days with a, uh, friend then to my brother's on Christmas Eve." He shook hands with Rodney and Jennifer. "Have a great Christmas."

"You, too." Rodney nodded at Walter and a moment later the couple was gone.

John stared at the spot where they'd been standing feeling just a little guilty for not having a talk with his friend before now. Holding in a sigh, he turned to Walter. "What's the weather like in Vancouver?"

The Chief Master Sergeant consulted his tablet again, tapping the screen several times. "High of thirty-four today. Fahrenheit, not Celsius. Snow forecasted for Christmas Eve through December 29th."

Raised in southern California, John shivered involuntarily. "I'm ready."

Seconds later he was in the living room of a white house decorated for Christmas inside and out. The home's only occupant stared at him for all of ten seconds before stepping forward. He set his bags on the floor, his eyes never leaving her face.

"So…how you been?" she asked as an ice breaker. It had been months since they'd seen each other and taken their relationship to this new level and she wasn't sure the spark would still be there but, to her delight, it was.

One side of John's mouth lifted in a small smile. "Good. You?" He stumbled backward when Jeannie threw herself into his arms and kissed him. She continued to kiss him as she grabbed the sides of his jacket and dragged him after her. They got as far as the stairs when he turned the tables on her, spinning her around and pressing her back against the front door.

_Oh, yeah! __Big__ sparks!_

She shivered but if it was from what he was doing to her or because the door was cold, he didn't know but chose to think it was the former rather than the latter. He took a slender wrist in each hand, trapping them high above her head and kissing along her neck until he reached her ear. Jeannie gasped when he nipped that fold of flesh with his teeth and he leapt on her mouth, their tongues tangling together.

He finally released her hands and they came down on his shoulders, the short nails digging into his flesh. Her palms slid down to rest against his pectorals. She pushed him far enough away that he had to stop kissing her though he gave every indication that he didn't want to. A slow sensuous smile turned up her kiss-ravaged lips. "Can't complain." Her expression turned slightly serious. "What did Mer say when you told him?"

John's eyes widened making him look like a trapped animal. _Way to kill the moment!_ He let his left arm fall to his side while the right pushed through his hair as he looked away from her intense blue gaze that was so much like her brother's. "Uhnh…"

"John! You promised."

"I'm _sorry_. He wasn't exactly happy about us being friends. Can you imagine what he'd say _now_?" Jeannie let out a huff, crossed her arms and glared. It had seldom bothered him when Rodney did it but it felt so much worse coming from her for some reason. _Oh, yeah. I'm not __sleeping__ with __Rodney__._ "I'll tell him when we're back on Atlantis. No sense ruining Christmas."

She relented, her posture relaxing again. His hands came up to gently squeeze her biceps as her hands slid around his waist to pull him to her and capturing his lips again. This time he let her take his hand to lead him up the stairs and down the hall to her bedroom. Just before he crossed through the doorway he drew her to a stop. "Jeannie, I feel really weird using the same bed you used to share with your husband."

Jeannie framed his face with both hands and gave him a soft, sweet kiss. "I got rid of it. This one was just delivered this morning. It's…" she grinned wickedly, "…virgin territory."

"Really?" At her nod, he swept her into his arms and kicked the door shut.

**Christmas Eve**

**Late Afternoon**

John drew Jeannie into one more long hot kiss then reluctantly released her.

She stepped back and waved as he was transported out of her life once more. These past three days with him had been _amazing._ She was sad that they had to end and it would be months before they saw each other again. Having him here was one of the best Christmas presents she could ask for. She hoped this feeling would never wear off and John wouldn't get tired of her, at least not for a long time.

Jeannie headed for the kitchen, stopping to stare at the space in front of the television. A grin and a blush came to her face when she thought about the night before when they'd played an interactive video game. Their friendly rivalry had turned into a very passionate encounter. She'd never be able to play that particular game again without grinning like a fool.

She turned at the sound of an incoming transport to see Jennifer and Meredith arriving. Jeannie breathed a sigh of relief that John was already gone and the inevitable discussion they would have was put off until later. _Hopefully, until after the holidays._

She hugged Jennifer and Mer then took them up to the guest room so they could unpack and freshen up if they needed to. Leaving them alone, she went back down to the kitchen and started dinner.

* * *

Jennifer went downstairs to help Jeannie in the kitchen and Rodney followed a few minutes later taking the path through the living room. He stopped to read the titles on the video games and DVDs. He'd just chosen a game he hoped he could entice Jennifer to play when he kicked something that was sticking out from under the edge of the entertainment center. Bending down, he picked up a chain with a tag on the end and a second tag attached by a shorter chain. It looked vaguely familiar though he couldn't immediately place it. Since his ascension and return, he still had moments where he came up against blank spots in his memory. Thankfully, they were coming with much less frequency now.

"Jeannie, what's this? I found it in front of the television. Doesn't look like a toy."

His sister and his girlfriend had been laughing together as they cut vegetables but stopped when he held the object up for them to see. Jennifer recognized it immediately and had an idea of who the owner was but kept her mouth shut.

Jeannie recognized it too, her eyes getting big with just a little fear around the edges. "Ooohh, no."

"Oh, no what?" He looked closer at it, turning it so he could read the writing and it came to him. Dog tags! And they belonged to _John Sheppard_. _They_ could only be here if _he'd_ been here as well. He only took them off when he was sleeping, he wasn't wearing them now and they were on Jeannie's living room floor so that meant…

Rodney's expression changed from curiosity to rage. "I am. Going to. _Kill _him!" Storming out to the living room again, he tapped his headset. "McKay to _Hammond_ . Emergency transport now!"

The women had followed him and the last thing he heard before he disappeared was his sister's voice calling out, "Mer! Stop!" But it was too late. He was gone.

* * *

This time when Rodney appeared on the flight deck of the _Hammond_ Sam was there. "What's the emer-"

He waved away her greeting. "Has Sheppard been through here?"

"About ten minutes ago. Why?"

Again he ignored her. "Transport me to his location immediately!"

Sam nodded to the tech on duty. When Rodney was gone, she huffed at the empty space he'd been standing in. "Merry Christmas to you, too, McKay."

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Welcome to part two of the What If - The Shrine of Talus Christmas tag. Enjoy!

_Mele Kalikimaka_,

Sandy

**What If - The Shrine of Talus**

**The Christmas Tag**

**Chapter 8**

Rodney appeared within a grove of trees that bordered on a sprawling ranch home. The side he faced had a four-car garage with all but one of the doors closed. Inside the last door was a motorcycle covered with a tarp. He stepped into the warmth of the sun and followed the path around to the front where a long circular drive joined a fenced private road that he couldn't see the end of. In the distance he could see stables and hear horses softly nickering to one another. A black Lexus SUV, a white Jaguar, an Isuzu Trooper, all less than three years old, and a mid-priced sedan that had the name of a local rental agency on the back bumper sat in the driveway.

Tasteful Christmas decorations adorned the home as well as the trees and bushes lining the drive. Rodney watched the gardeners working in the distance with something akin to surprise. _I knew his family was well off but not like __this__._ He took a few deep breaths to try to calm his temper then rang the doorbell.

It was answered by a man in his fifties wearing black slacks, a white polo shirt and black sneakers. His brown eyes stared at Rodney with a frown of annoyance. "Yes?"

"I'm here to see John Sheppard." The physicist tried to step past him but his way was blocked, the man's arms crossed over his chest.

"The family is unavailable at this time." He had a slight German accent and his voice was unyielding.

Rodney huffed angrily. "Look, he and I _work_ together and I really, _really_ need to see him. It's _very_ important."

"Colonel Sheppard is…"

"…behind you." John said as he came down the hall. "What're you doing here, Rodney?"

Rodney didn't trust himself to speak so he pulled the dog tags from his pocket and let them dangle in front of John's face. The military man's face came over with a horrified expression. "Oh, _crap_!"

* * *

John's brother Dave, his wife Lindy and their children, Harper and Everleigh came down the hall looking for John but all they saw was Stefan peeking out the window to the right of the front door. Outside, they could hear two male voices shouting in anger, John's and one they didn't recognize.

"What's going on, Stefan? Where's John?"

The man waved them to silence. "He's having a rather heated discussion with someone by the name of Rodney."

Lindy went to the window on the left and parted the sheer curtains. Dave joined her while the kids looked out with Stefan. They could see their uncle with another man and they were shouting at each other. The shorter man's face was red. "I can't hear. What're they _saying_?"

Stefan cupped his hands around his face to block out the glare from the sun as he tried to read their lips. "That Rodney fellow is accusing John of…sleeping with his sister. His _married_ sister."

Dave snorted. "Leave it to my big brother to get in trouble with a married woman."

"Sh! Now he's listing off the names of women that John allegedly had flings with. Oh, my, it's a rather _lengthy_ list, too. Who's Nancy?"

Lindy snickered. "John's ex-wife."

Harper turned to his mother, his brow furrowed in confusion. "How could he have an affair with her if they were _married_?"

Shrugging, Lindy turned back to the live-action soap opera unfolding right in their own home.

* * *

John was holding onto his temper with both hands and every bit of will power he could pull out of his brain while Rodney ranted, raved and yelled at him over his purported indiscretions with his sister.

When Rodney finally paused for breath, John shoved a comment into the small space provided. "Are you even _listening_ to yourself, Rodney? You sound like a freakin' _lunatic_. Jeannie is old enough to make her own decisions on who she wants to be friends with."

"Friends? Ha! More like friends with benefits to go by the fact that I found your_ dog tags_ on the _living room floor_. You and I both know you almost never take them off."

Pushing a hand through his unruly hair, John took a deep breath. It wouldn't do for them to both become irrational. In a calm, almost conversational tone, he said, "When was the last time you talked to Jeannie?"

Rodney was confused by what seemed to be a change of subject. "I talk to her all the time."

"No, Rodney. You talk _at_ her but never really _listen_ to what she has to say."

The physicist huffed. "Wh-I…"

"She's tried several times to talk to you but you just blow her off."

His eyes wide, Rodney stuttered, "I-I don't…it's just that I've been so…and now that Jennifer and I are…well, it's…what I mean is…"

"You were at her house. Did you by any chance notice that there're no photos of Kaleb around?"

"_What_ are you talking about? There's one on the…" Rodney thought hard about what John was saying, but try as he might, he couldn't remember if he'd seen photos of _anyone_ much less his idiot English teacher brother-in-law. He just hadn't bothered to pay that much attention to the furnishings in her home. "Uh…"

* * *

"Oh, my." Stefan voice deepened with suppressed amusement. "John just called Rodney a lunatic." He watched them intently, squinting just a little. "I can't see John's face clearly anymore, but I think he said something about…_Hurensohn_!"

The Sheppard family didn't bother to reprimand their housekeeper/butler/friend for his use of the epithet because they were all saying their own version of it. As they watched the two men fighting, there was a sudden flash of light and two blonde women appeared out of nowhere. They, too, entered into the discussion, most of their ire aimed at Rodney.

"Uh-oh!" Stefan exclaimed.

"What?" All four Sheppards asked in unison.

"The one with the curly hair is Rodney's sister, Jeannie and the one with the long hair is Rodney's girlfriend, Jennifer." He chuckled. "Jeannie just called him _Meredith_." He lapsed into silence watching without speaking for so long the others began to get antsy.

Everleigh, fourteen, honey blonde and all of five-feet-two, poked Stefan in the ribs. "Ste-eve, what're they _saying_?"

They watched as Jeannie poked Rodney in the chest _hard_ while speaking so quickly that the butler could barely keep up. Rodney started to turn away from her but she pulled him back to face her. When she finally got him to look at her, she held her left hand up and wiggled it. His eyes went from her hand to her face and back again several times.

Stefan rolled his eyes at the nickname Everleigh liked to call him and almost missed the next part. "Oh-ho! We have a brand new development in our story, boys and girls." He shifted his stance because his back was beginning to ache from being hunched over. "It seems that Jeannie never told her brother she was divorced because he was sick. Something about a parasite and…ascension? _That_ can't be right."

"Ascension? What's _that_ mean?" Harper asked no one in particular.

Dave shrugged though the teenage boy didn't see it. "I'm still trying to figure out how Jeannie and Jennifer got here. It must have been a trick of the light. This isn't _Star Trek_. There're no such things as transporters."

The four-way disagreement seemed to be winding down now, the voices lowering to a soft murmur. Rodney looked contrite as he put both hands on his sister's upper arms. She nodded, giving him a sad smile and he returned it just before gathering her into a hug. They separated, Rodney took Jennifer's hand and turned but she pulled him to a stop. She spoke quietly to him, a stern look on her pretty face. He looked defiant for a few moments then relented, his expression changing to one of resigned embarrassment.

The women moved off leaving Rodney standing alone with John and rubbing his hands together anxiously. He obviously didn't want to do what he was about to do. John shifted his weight, his feet shoulder width apart and crossed his arms patiently waiting for what he knew was coming.

The shorter man made several false starts, took a deep breath and finally got the words out. John's face eased into his usual life's-a-joke-and-I'm-the-only-one-who-knows-the-punchline attitude. He smiled and nodded. Rodney sagged in relief and John slapped him on the shoulder.

"How _sweet_," Lindy remarked, her voice dripping sugar. "They've kissed and made up."

"Mo-om!" Everleigh sing-songed at her mother.

The sound must have carried through the door because John's back stiffened, the smile disappearing. His head turned toward the front door as if just now remembering they might be observed.

* * *

"Divorced? When did _that_ happen?" Rodney's voice squeaked at the beginning as if it were a word foreign to his vocabulary.

"A couple of months ago, Mer. You'd gone through the Second Childhood then were recovering from the ascension. I didn't want to burden you with my problems."

Rodney gave Jeannie's arms a gentle squeeze. "You're my _sister_, not a burden and I love you." He hugged her then took Jennifer by the hand and headed for the trees where he'd transported in.

The medical doctor pulled him to a stop. "Rodney, aren't you forgetting something?"

"But…oh, alright." He watched the women move out of hearing range then turned back to John, not yet looking him in the eyes. "I…that is, you see, it's like this…wh-I, um…"

John crossed his arms waiting for Rodney to find his voice, knowing his patience would be rewarded. And it was.

"A-As a scientist, I know well the hazards of making assumptions based on faulty or incomplete information, which is exactly what _I_ did when I accused you of…" He shuddered not wanting to say it out loud. "And I'm, uh…s-s-sorry I called you names. I didn't mean them. Well, not _all_ of them. It's just that…she's my little sister and it's my duty to protect her from anything I perceive as a threat and at the time, that was _you_." He paused to let his apology sink in. "So, uh, we're good, right?"

John let his friend twist in the wind a bit then smiled and nodded. "Sure." A strange sound reached his ears and his head whipped toward the front of the house. "Oh, _crap_. I forgot…" He saw no one, but the curtains on the windows to the left and right of the front door were fluttering as if in a gentle breeze. Someone, several someones, had been peeking out watching the goings on…including the incoming transport of Jennifer and Jeannie. Huffing loudly, he waved the women back over. "Looks like we've got some explaining to do. And…it's, uh, time for my Atlantis family to meet my blood family."

Ushering his friends inside, he led them to the back of the house where the entertainment room was located. Dave and Lindy were engaged in a space battle video game while Harper and Everleigh cheered them on. Stefan was behind the bar polishing glasses as if he'd been at it all day. Christmas decorations adorned the bar, fireplace and walls. In the corner was a ten-foot tree covered in old fashioned Christmas ornaments and gold garland with a star on the top.

"You can stop pretending. We know you did a recon and saw what went on out there."

The television shut down and the five spies gathered around the visitors. John made the introductions and hands were shaken all around.

"We're glad to finally meet John's friends." Dave told them in all sincerity. He gestured for the Atlanteans to have a seat.

Jennifer sat in the middle of an overstuffed sofa. Rodney sat next to her in order to prevent John and Jeannie from sitting together but John just stared pointedly at him.

"_Fine._" The physicist muttered. He moved to the other side of Jennifer and she took his hand in hers. John took his place beside Jeannie. Instead of taking her hand, he let his shoulder touch hers. It wasn't an overt display of affection as such things went, but it spoke volumes for a man who was averse to casual physical contact.

"So, Johnny," Dave began, using his childhood name for his brother, a smirk twisting his mouth, "isn't there something you'd like to share with the class?"

"Such as?" John attempted to play it off but he could see from their faces they weren't buying what he was selling. He gave in with a sigh. "What we're about to tell you, you can't tell _anyone_, _ever_."

Dave, Lindy, Harper, Everleigh and Stefan got into a huddle, speaking in whispers that not even John's exceptional hearing could make out. They turned back to the quartet on the sofa. "Agreed," they said in unison.

John got up and walked over to lean on the mantel over the fireplace. A hand pushed through his hair and rubbed the back of his head. "It all started about five years ago when I was assigned to transport an Air Force general to a super-secret base where a bunch of scientists, including Rodney, were studying alien technology they'd discovered under the ice…"

**The End**


End file.
